Spionul
by georgianasendre
Summary: In aceasta poveste sunt personaje cunoscute din galactik football dar si cateva inventate. Povestea este diferita si nu are legatura cu fotbalul dar poate ii dati o sansa chiar si asa. Sper sa va placa, astept comentarii


Spionul

 **Capitolul 1**

Bun venit in galaxia Zaelion, un loc nu foarte pasnic dar nici exagerat de primejdios. Pentru iubitorii de aventura ar fi un loc chiar placut.

Aici intalnim tipuri de oameni foarte diferiti: rebeli, pirati, asasini, jedy, si bineinteles sa nu uitam de spioni.

Familia Darish este o familie de spioni de elita. Familia este compusa din Peter Darish, sotia lui Ana si copii D'Jok in varsta de 8 ani si Amy in varsta de 6 ani.

Serviciile lor sunt foarte cautate de multi. Totusi cei pe care nu-I refuza de fel sunt piratii, fiind prieteni foarte buni.

\- D'Jok haide pregatestete trebuie sa vina Sonny si piratii in vizita. (spune mama stresata)

\- Vin mama dar ce atata agitatie doar nu vine presedintele sau ceva de genu? Intreaba baiatu iritat

\- Sti ca atunci cand o sa faci 10 ani o sa te duci sa locuiesti cu ei asa ca e bine sa va cunoasteti din timp.

\- Dar eu nu vreau sa locuiesc cu ei vreau sa raman cu voi aici. Si oricum de ce trebuie sa facem asta, ei n-au destule pe cap?

\- Sti bine ca la varsta de 10 ani iti incepi antrenamentul cu piratii asa cum a facut si tatal tau candva si cum o sa faca si Amy peste cativa ani. ( spune mama care deja isi pierdea rabdarea avand discutia asta cu baiatu de vreo 10 ori pana acum)

In cateva secunde apare si Peter sa vada ce se intampla.

\- E vreo problema aici? Intreaba el nedumerit

\- Vechea problema cu fiul tau, parca n-ai sti.

\- In regula lasa ca vorbesc eu cu el, du-te si vezi ce face Amy. (spune el sarutand-o pe obraz)

Zis si facut, Ana a plecat si Peter a ramas cu D'Jok sa resolve neintelegerea.

\- Tata de ce trebuie sa plecam noi la pirati cand crestem, oricum nimeni sanatos mintal nu i-ar asculta pe ei adica ei sunt pirati, noi suntem spioni, ne sunt inferiori, suntem mult mai buni ca ei, deci de ce trebuie sa facem asta?

\- Ia stai tu umpic. Eu am ascultat de pirati, inseamna ca am probleme mintale?!

\- Nu nu asta am vrut sa spun. Doar ca..

\- Doar ca ce?

\- Eu si Amy abea va ascultam pe voi, si va ascultam pentru ca nu vrem sa fim pedepsiti dar pe ei de ce i-am asculta, ei nu ne pot pedepsii, nu sunt parintii nostri

\- Pai daca te-ai imbraca in loc sa te contrazici ai afla raspunsul si la asta.

\- Cum adica?

\- Sony vine astazi tocmai pentru a lamurii neintelegeriile de genul asta.

Dupa aproximativ o ora se aude soneria. Ana se duce si deschide. In fata ei apare un barbat bine facut, imbracat intr-o jacheta rosie cu parul blond ca nisipul si ochii de un caprui intens. Acesta era Sonny Blackbones, liderul piratilor de pe planeta Shiloe. Alaturi de el este adjunctul sau Corso imbracat intr-o haina gri, parul brunet si un ochi bionic.

Ana era imbracana intr-o fusta alba si un tricou albastru deschis care ii punea in evidenta ochii verzi precum cristalul si parul blond auriu. In timp ce Peter era imbracat cu o pereche de blugi negrii si un tricou mov. Peter este brunet cu ochii caprui.

Acum sa vedem copii: baiatul era imbracat intr-un frumos echipament sport albastru inchis cu rosu el fiind roscat cu ochii verzi ca smaraldul, iar Amy era intr-o rochie roz, rozul fiind culoarea ei preferata, Ea este blonda cu ochii albastrii.

\- Bine ai revenit pe la noi Sonny si tu Corso. Spune Ana poftindu-i inauntru

\- Multumim pentru primire mereu calduroasa Ana, o doamna ca in totdeauna. Spune Sonny in timp ce ii saruta mana politicos

\- Luati loc or sa vina si copii imediat.

Ei se asaza si Ana le ofera o cana de bere rece amandurora.

Intre timp la etaj D'Jok si Amy au uitat de oaspeti si s-au dus in camera de joaca sa se bata cu perne, acolo avand si o saltea de sarituri unde isi petreceau majoritatea timpului cand nu erau la antrenamente sau in misiuni.

\- De data asta eu o sa castig fratioare, spune Amy in timp ce il loveste cu perna in cap

\- nu prea cred surioara doar sti ca eu mereu castig.

\- nu si de data asta. Tu mereu castigi pentru ca trisezi.

\- eu nu trisez sti ca tata e obsedat de chestia cu onoarea si daca ne prinde ca trisam ne asteapta o morala de doua ore in continuu. Spune baiatul plictisit.

Intre timp la parter

\- Dragule du-te sus si vezi de ce nu coboara odata copii

\- Bine draga ma duc acum.

Cat copii continuau zbenguiala la etaj Peter intra in camera de joaca cu o privire foarte furioasa

\- Voi ce credeti ca faceti aici?! Haideti jos imediat ca a venit Sonny.

\- Tati inca 5 minute mai aveam umpic si castigam… spune Amy cu o fata de catelus la tatal sau

\- In nici un caz haideti jos acum!

Vazand ca nu pot ajunge la o intelegere cu tatal lor, au facut ce li s-a ordonat.

\- Ce ati facut pana acum? Si de ce ai rochia sifonata?

\- Cineva era in camera de joaca batandu-se cu perne

\- nu pot sa cred, D'Jok unde iti e capul doar stiai ca avem musafiri azi. Spune mama suparata

\- De ce te iei doar de mine, nu am fost singur acolo?

\- Asa e dar tu esti mai mare si sti ca ce faci tu face si sora ta

\- Bunaziua Sonny ce mai faci? Spune D'Jok incercand sa schimbe subiectul

Sonny ii schiteaza baiatului un zambet dar din pacate nu a primit aceeasi reactie si de la parintii lui

\- D'Jok Darish nu incerca sa schimbi subiectul! Spune tatal sau cu mainile in sold semn ca era suparat si ca o sa aiba probleme mai tarziu

\- Scuze tati, scuze mami, nu se va mai repeta. Spune baiatul cu privirea in pamant.

Sonny incercand sa-l scoata pe baiat stiind ca nu or sa termine prea curand zice

\- ce ar fi sa trecem la ideiile principale?

\- Sigur spune Peter, facandu-le semn copiilor sa se aseze.

\- Deci despre ce vrei sa vorbim de ati venit pana aici Sonny, intreaba baiatul curios.

\- Despre viitorul vostru. Raspunse Sonny uitandu-se la ambii copii

\- Cu mine mai ai timp sa vorbesti peste cativa ani sau daca nu o sa-mi povesteasca D'Jok, deci eu pot sa plec? Intreaba Amy

\- Nu, nu poti. Spune Peter iritat In timp ce pe D'Jok il bufneste rasul.

\- Ti-am spus ca nu va merge. Spune el in timp ce continua sa rada.

\- Tati, tu parca aveai niste nelamuriri. De ce nu i le spui lui Sonny? Spune uitandu-se la D'Jok

\- pai…

\- Pai? Intreaba Sonny?

\- le-am uitat. Spune el umpic timid gandindu-se ca ii era rusine sa-i spuna lui Sonny ce ia spus tatalui sau mai devreme

\- Ca sa vezi cine este brusc timid in preajma lui Sonny. Spune Amy chicotind

\- Nu sunt timid fraierico, doar ca am uitat ce vroiam sa zic. Zice el

\- Ai uitat sau iti e frica de raspuns? Intreaba Amy. D'Jok se uita la sora lui cu o privire criminala fara sa-si dea seama ca o sa-i trezeasca suspiciuni barbatului din fata lui.

\- Deci sa inteleg ca Amy are dreptate? Intreaba Sonny

\- ce te face sa scezi asta? Spune baiatul calm

\- nu te-ai uita asa la sora ta daca ar mintii, corect?

\- aam, nu stiu sa raspund la asta. Spune el chicotind

\- Deci ce intrebari ai? Nu ai de ce sa iti fie frica, ma poti intreba orice

\- Orice? Intreaba D'Jok

\- Da orice

\- Cati ani ai? Intreaba Amy

\- Orice are legatura cu subiectul discutiei. Spune Sonny razand

D'Jok pana la urma isi face curaj si spune

\- Cand o sa venim sa ne antrenam cu voi, o sa trebuiasca sa va si ascultam?

\- Bineinteles. Asa am vrea sa stea lucrurile

\- Si daca nu o sa fie asa? Ce o sa se intample atunci? Intreaba baiatul

\- Daca o sa refuzati sa faceti ce vi se spune o sa fiti pedepsiti

\- Dar nu ne puteti pedepsii. Nu sunteti parintii nostrii sau vreun fel de ruda deci….

\- Asa este. Tocmai de aceea avem juramantul Darishilor

\- Juramantul Darishiilor? Ce e ala? Intreaba copii simultan

\- Este un juramant pe care parintii vostri l-au semnat deja prin care ne da toate drepturile asupra voastra.

\- Deci noi nu avem nimic de spus in chestia asta?

\- Ba da. Si voi trebuie sa-l semnati. Spune Corso

\- Si daca nu vrem sa-l semnam? Intreaba baiatul cu o privire victorioasa

\- pai daca nu vreti… asta e. Nu va putem obliga. Spune Sonny cu un zambet viclean pe fata

\- De ce ai facut fata aia? Zice baiatul nedumerit

\- D'Jok ce zici de un mic pariu. Zice Sonny

\- La ce te gandesti Sonny?

\- Ma gandesc sa alegi un joc, la ce te pricepi cel mai bine.

\- Sa ghicesc, castigi tu eu semnez ala?

\- Cam asa. Aproba sonny

\- si daca castig eu?

\- zi ce vrei? Spune sonny

\- ok. Castig eu nu va trebuii sa semnez niciodata juramantul. Zice el cu curaj

\- bine dar daca castig eu il semnezi acum. Spune Sonny cu hotarare

\- Dar.. Credeam ca o sa-l semnez cand o sa vin acolo?

\- hahaha. Tu chiar iti inchipui ca ma pacalesti in felul asta? Facem pariul acum si daca castigi nu-l mai semnezi nici in viitor. Dar daca eu castig tu mai ai o sansa peste 2 ani, nu-i asa? Esti istet recunosc dar nu-ti merge cu mine. Spune Sonny care brusc a devenit serios.

\- Sa inteleg ca-ti e teama ca o sa pierzi? Intreaba baiatul pe un ton obraznic

\- D'Jok! Striga tatal lui la el

\- Peter e in regula, zice Sonny imi place ca ai tupeu baiete dar ar trebuii sa stii mai intai cu cine te pui. Dar bine facem ca tine castigi tu nu mai aduc vorba de el castig eu semnezi cand o sa fie cazul. E bine asa?

\- Perfect zice baiatul Dar tatal sau intervine

\- Defapt prima idee mi se pare mai inteleapta daca pierde il semneaza acum. Nu strica sa fie semnat

\- Dar tati…

\- nici un dar. Spune Peter uitandu-se la Sonny care era nedumerit. Iti explic mai tarziu Sonny credema e mai bine asa

\- Cum vrei Peter. Eu vroiam sa-i mai dau baiatului sansa de a se mai antrena pana atunci

\- Exact! Tata care e problema ta?! Intreaba baiatul furios

\- In momentul de fata, obraznicia ta.

\- Tati te rog nu e corect. Zice el cu o fata de catelus ploat

\- Fiule e destul! Decizia a fost luata. Alege in ce vreti sa va confruntati si gata. Clar! Zice el clar furios.

\- Ok… Aleg scrima. Zice baiatul bosumflat

\- Scrima? Intreba Sonny Esti sigur?

\- D'Jok e imbatabil la scrima. Spune Amy

\- Bine atunci. Daca esti convins hai sa mergem. Spune sonny ridicandu-se de pe fotoliu.

In camera de antrenament luptatorii erau echipati si gata de start. Peter da startul si cei doi incep: Sonny incepe cu un croseu de stanga in timp ce D'Jok ii bareaza fiecare lovitura. Baiatul intelegea ca viitorul sau depinde de asta. Sonny lupta bine dar baiatul a reusit cu un mic truc sa-i ia sabia acum intrebarea e sa i-o dea inapoi, asa ar fi corect dar ar exista riscul sa piarda lupta, dar daca nu joaca corect o sa aiba probleme cu tatal lui si o sa-l astepte o morala si posibil o pedeapsa pentru urmatoarele doua luni. D'Jok se uita umpic in jur si il vede pe tatal lui cu bratele incrucisate asteptand sa vada ce face. Baiatul pastreaza sabia si continua lupta, Sonny se apara de incercariile pustiului de a-l lovii cu succes in cele din urma il fenteaza si cu o lovitura de picior reuseste sa-si recupereze sabia. Baiatul clar dezamagit de intorsatura situatiei se enerveaza si lupta deconcentrat si astfel pierde lupta.

\- Asta a fost, Sonny e castigatorul. Spune Peter uitandu-se la fiul lui care era suparat ca a pierdut

\- Dar nu e corect. Imi intrase ceva in ochi. Incearca baiatul sa se scuze dar fara folos

\- Sonny a luptat corect, tu in schimb nu ai fost corect, de ce vrei sa ma superi asa te-am invatat noi sa procedezi intr-o lupta? Spune Peter furios. Baiatul a luat pozitia mutului asteptand ca tatal sau sa se calmeze

\- Haide Peter lasa copilul a fost o miza mare in joc a vrut doar sa fie sigur ca va castiga.

\- Sonny nu-i lua apararea asa o sa-l inveti prost, isi ia lumea in cap foarte repede. Hai mai bine sa mergem in bucatarie sa semneze juramantul si sa mancam ceva

\- foarte bine spune Sonny in timp ce se ducea langa D'Jok. Hei nu fi suparat a fost un meci grozav, daca nu te-ai fi enervat pe final ai fi avut mari sanse de castig.

\- Mersi Sonny spune baiatul cu un zambet mic pe fata.

Se ridica amandoi si pleaca spre bucatarie. Ajung la bucatarie baiatul se aseaza pe scaun si asteapta ca Sonny sa scoata juramantul. I-l da si il citeste:

Juramantul Darishilor

Subsemnatul Peter Darish sunt deacord sa-l las pe fiul meu D'Jok Darish in grija piratului Shiloe Sonny Blackbones pe parcursul maturizarii acestuia. Piratul in cauza v-a avea drepturi depline asupra baiatului si v-a trebuii sa ii asculte orice ordin, in caz contrar poate fi pedepsit si cu moartea.

Semnatura piratului: Semnatura baiatului:

Sonny Blackbones D'Jok Darish

Semnatura parintelui:

Peter Darish

Baiatul a cam ezitat la inceput dar a semnat juramantul. Acum cu totii s-au asezat sa manance o portie de cartofi prajiti cu snitel de pui si la desert o placinta cu mere toate preparate bineinteles de Ana.

Dupa masa Sonny si Peter s-au retras sa vorbeasca despre ce s-a intamplat astazi in legatura cu semnatura baiatului.

\- De ce ai insistat sa semneze astazi juramantul Peter, s-a intamplat ceva? Intreaba Sonny suspicios

\- Da cam da. Zice acesta umpic neincrezator

\- Vrei sa-mi povestesti?

Peter aproba din cap si se aseaza amandoi pe o canapea de pe terasa.

\- Acum cateva zile am fost contactati de Duke Madox in legatura cu o misiune:

„ – Duke Madox ce onoare. Carui fapt ii datoram acest telefon?

\- Lasa vrajala Peter imi imaginez cat de mult te bucuri sa ma vezi?

\- Nu stiu despre ce vorbiti excelenta cat timp platiti favorurile facute nu am de ce sa fiu dezamagit

\- Ei bine am o misiune pentru voi. Are legatura cu piratii Shiloe

Peter se uita la Ana umpic confuz

\- Despre ce este vorba excelenta? Piratii Shiloe nu prea sunt domeniul nostru

\- Asculta Peter te platesc dublu fata de celelalte misiuni, vreau sa-mi gasesti orice informatie despre pirati si orice l-ar putea degrada pe Sonny Blackbones din functia de lider. Inclusiv slabiciuniile lor. Daca ti se pare prea usor poti sa-l aduci direct aici daca reusesti sa-l capturezi

\- Excelenta ne cerem scuze dar nu ne bagam in misiuni legate de piratii Shiloe.

\- Ce acum nu-mi spune ca te-ai atasat de ei? Hai Peter fi serios, viitorul familiei tale depinde de asta.

\- Ce vrei sa spui cu asta? Intreaba el clar ingrijorat

\- Dezamageste-ma in treaba asta si o sa ma ocup personal de voi. Sa fie clar! Transmisie incheiata"

\- Peter de ce nu ai spus nimic? Am fi gasit o cale de rezolvare? Intreaba Sonny umpic nervos

\- Sonny uite sti si tu cum e Madox cand ii intra ceva in cap. Am insistat cu semnarea juramantului in caz de probleme vreau sa-i stiu pe ei in siguranta. D'Jok e un copil bun dar e si foarte incapatanat mi-a fugit de acasa de 3 ori pentru ca nu l-am lasat sa se vada cu prietenii de aceea am insistat cu el, cea mica sta numai cu mine si cu Ana pentru ea nu-mi fac griji daca ar fi ca eu si Ana sa patim ceva cred ca ea ar fi in stare sa se omoare doar ca sa stea langa maicasa. Daca o fi sa nu se intample nimic nu-i nimic mai bine sa ma insel si sa-l fi pus sa semneze acum degeaba dar daca e sa am dreptate ar fi in siguranta cu voi.

\- Peter asculta nu o sa se intample nimic rau. Madox, nici macar el nu ar fi in stare de asa ceva.

\- Ba da daca e influentat. Nu uita de Bleylock, Madox e usor de influentat si sti ca generalul Bleylock se pricepe la asta.


End file.
